


How Lovely Are Thy Branches

by BroadwayBaggins



Series: Popcorn Universe [3]
Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: Emma spreads Christmas cheer.





	

_Get here NOW._

_**i’m on my way! i was paged 911 for Traci Evans. she was going into v-tach. okay now.  
What’s wrong?** _

_Anne is singing Santa Baby_

_**OMG** _

_If you are not here in the next five seconds I am not responsible for what I may do._  
I mean it Phinney  
SAVE ME

Mary stuffs her phone back into the pocket of her scrubs, hurrying to the break room. The staff has been paged there by Emma Green–no doubt for some new decorating initiative or other way to spread holiday cheer on the wards. Privately, between the Christmas tree in the break room and the homemade decorations in every hallway, Mary is pretty sure that if the hospital gets any more Christmassy it may actually turn into the North Pole.

Jed sends her another impatient text just as Mary throws open the break room door. Soft Christmas music is playing, but thankfully Anne has stopped her little concert. Mary quickly takes the empty seat between Jed and Samuel as Emma Green stands at the front of the room, waiting patiently to begin the meeting. Jed mouths something at Mary that she does not catch, probably berating her for leaving him alone to suffer. Sam catches Mary’s eye and smiles. The popcorn garlands she made for him with Jed proudly adorn the staff tree, and Mary hopes it has at least helped to brighten his spirits a bit.

Doctor Summers is the last one to arrive, breezing into the room in a wave of cigar smoke and apologies, and Emma smiles. Although one of their best nurses, Emma is also the daughter of one of the hospital’s biggest donors, and Summers is forever trying to butter the Green family up.

“I won’t take up too much of your time,” Emma says brightly in her sweet Virginia drawl, “because I know it’s a very busy time. But I wanted to talk about some of the decorations…”

“Why, do we need more?” Anne deadpans.

“Well, that’s just it. It occurs to me that we have this beautiful tree in here, and no one to share it with. The patients and guests should have one too. So I wanted to give everyone a heads-up that this afternoon my father and brother will be bringing us a Christmas tree!”

Her proclamation is met with silence.

“We thought about a live tree at first, really bring the spirit of Christmas into the hospital, but logistically that would have been tough…”

“Yes, who would vaccuum up the needles?” Anne asks loudly. Hale glares at her.

“Plus, people might have allergies,” Mary cuts in. “Like me.”

“Miss New England can’t have a real tree?” Jed jokes in her ear. She elbows him.

“–So we decided an artificial one would do just fine. But then I thought, why stop there? Why not have a tree that will make a real difference? A tree that can help people this Christmas season?”

Mary’s brow furrows, not quite sure where Emma is going with this.

Emma turns around and picks a large box off the floor. Inside are dozens if not hundreds of ornaments carefully cut out of construction paper. As Mary looks closer, she sees that each of them has been carefully written on in Sharpie.

“Each of these ornaments contains the name and Christmwas wish of one child in need this holiday season,” Emma explains. “Most of them are in the local foster care system, but a lot also live with their families in shelters around the area. They’ve each asked for one thing–clothes, toys, anything really. We’ll hang them on the tree and then people can take whichever tag they want, and buy the gift. We’ll be collecting them under that same tree from now until Christmas Eve, and since it’s in the lobby, everyone can participate, not just the staff. We’ll all have the chance to be Christmas angels to some lucky children in need.”

Summers looks like he’s about to say something, but Chaplain Hopkins stands up, beating him to the punch. “That’s a wonderful idea,” he says brightly, and Emma beams. “Would you like some help putting them on the tree, once it gets here?”

The meeting more or less dissolves from there, although everyone lingers in the room, unsure if they’re allowed to leave. Jed looks uncomfortable, and Mary nudges him. “What’s your problem? Don’t tell me you’ve gone Grinch on me.”

“I don’t do so well with children.”

“Bullshit, every child in this hospital loves you.”

“I mean buying things for them. I wasn’t very good at understanding what children like even when I was one. I’ll probably end up buying them some book or chemistry set that they’re sure to hate.”

“Chemistry set? I wasn’t aware these Christmas wishes came direct from 1963.”

“Come on, Mary. Throw me a bone here. You have nephews, right? Want to go in with me on some of these gifts? We can both take a tag and go shopping together. Please?” He gives her a pleading look. “I’ll even supply the coffee.”

“Christmas shopping with Jedediah Foster? This I’ve got to see. I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this one, but here it is anyway. Same verse as yesterday's "Of Popcorn and Breakrooms" !


End file.
